


【SD花流．旅途中系列之四】热狗大赛（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之四】热狗大赛（文：十甫）

为了庆祝马刺队再次打入NBA季后赛，圣安东尼奥市举办了一连七天的美食嘉年华会。而原本在休士顿市舒舒服服地游玩的樱木花道与流川枫，都为了各自的理由，一起转移阵地──从休士顿转到圣安东尼奥。前者为了美食嘉年华会，后者则为了圣安东尼奥的马刺队。

然而，浩浩荡荡出发的两人，在半路上祸不单行，先是所乘坐的长途巴士轮胎破引擎坏，然后搭顺风车时误上贼车，钱呀、旅行支票呀、衣服呀等统统被抢个清光。还好那贼人大发善心，说看在是日裔同胞的份上，就给他们留下护照，以免他们被当地警察误认为是非法移民，被逐出境，丢大和民族的脸。

嗯嗯，祸事还没完……

这两人被洗劫一空后，就被贼人赶下车，丢在空荡荡、无树无亭的高速公路旁。

身无分文的两人，只好靠自己的双腿，走一步算一步。虽然一路上有打出搭顺风车的手势，然而每当有车减速，待看清楚是两个高大的亚裔人时，就即时加速驶得更快。

烈日当空，走不了五公里，流川就晕倒了，吓得樱木心都快跳出来了。

然而叫天不应，叫地不灵，截车车跑，樱木唯有将他这个一点都不轻的恋人背起来，一步一步往前走。

还好古人还有一句话，叫否极泰来。意思是说，恶运到了尽头，好运就来临了。

先是遇到封小姐为他们解决了流川中暑、前往圣安东尼奥市的交通问题。然后在圣安东尼奥市遇到在那儿开日本餐馆的同胞──樱英花特儿。因同情他们的遭遇，便冒险请没有工作准证的他们当临时侍应，并为他们安排住宿……运气之好，让他们不敢相信，还以为自己在做梦呢！

由于圣安东尼奥市是个注重美食的城市，这裡餐馆之多实在到了令人咋舌的地步。在这里你可以找到各式各样的餐馆，更有许多街边风味小吃，餐馆多了，竞争大了，大家都不约而同地降价，希望以超低价钱吸引食客。

这一次举办的美食节，除了为马刺队庆祝外，更是各家餐馆的竞技场。比的是食物的色、香、味。对于这三个标准，日本厨艺高超的樱英花特儿当然轻而易举过关斩将，然而她却苦恼于美食节最后一天的比试──热狗大赛。

此项比赛共分为两部份，讲究快、准、狠。

第一部份是制作热狗比赛。参赛者必须以接篮球的方式接住台下助手抛给他的材料。谁在规定的时间内完成最多的热狗，就是优胜者。

第二部份是吃热狗比赛。谁在规定时间内吃下最多的热狗，就是赢家。代表的餐馆与参赛者将获得价值不菲的礼物。

然而原本让樱英花特儿烦恼的事，在遇到樱木、流川后就解决了。

起因在于这两人不知为何在街头很文明地“动武”，一个向对方拼命抛食物，一个使出浑身解数接食物……

就是他们！

樱英花特儿眼前一亮，连忙上前用日语“劝”停他们，然后邀请他们回餐馆商议“大事”。她非常明白日本人的脾性，即使是在海外长大的日本人，只要日语一出，他们就会为日本同胞两肋插刀──这一招，百试百灵呢！

虽说，她起意有一点“不良”，但听说了他们的“悲惨”遭遇，她还真心地流下两滴眼泪──就只有两滴，再多就挤不出了……

后来，为他们安排工作、住宿，然后给他们“特训”──制作热狗与吃热狗。

经过了四天三夜的特训，他们终学有所成。

比赛当天，先由流川抓刀制作热狗，樱木当助手。

这一关，他们轻易胜出。胜在配合度。

第二项比赛，当然是由爱吃的樱木代表出赛。

由于吃了几天热狗，他对热狗腻了。因此，在吃的速度与份量方面本是所向彼靡的樱木，经过了“千辛万苦”才胜出。

比赛结束钟声一响，樱木就捧着差点撑破的肚皮坐在地上喘气。他在一分钟之内竟吞下45个热狗，远远抛离了对手。

他满心期待地等着比赛当局颁发价值不菲的礼物……

然而，他所期待的现金奖、汽车奖、旅游奖统统没有，而是……是……可以免费吃一年的香肠……

“啊～”

樱木当场晕倒。

……

……

恍惚地醒过来时，发现自己在流川的背上。

心中突流过一阵暖流，「这狐狸从没背过我呢？好舒服～」手上稍用力抱了抱流川……

下一刻，樱木就被丢在地上。

“哎唷～痛死了！死狐狸，谋杀吗？”

樱木凶狠的眼睛瞪着流川，却见他身体半弯，双手撑在双膝上……脚有一点发抖……

樱木的眼神变柔了。

他默默地走到流川跟前，背向他蹲下，“上来吧！轮到我背你了！”

等了一阵子，终于感到流川的体温就在背上，胸前挂着流川从颈窝垂下的手，樱木缓缓地站了起来，后然迈步向前走。

突然，流川的声音在耳边响起，“白痴～我不重吗？”

“重！重死了！背你的人都倒霉！”

“哼！那你还不把我放下！”

等了许久，没听到樱木的回答，却感到他握紧了自己的双腿，仍脚步稳健地向前走着。

“为什么要背我？”过了一阵子，流川又问道。

“你呢？为什么让我背？”这一次，樱木反问道。

流川一时语塞。

是呀～凡事都不愿认输的他，为什么肯“示弱”？为什么让樱木背他？为什么……

他的嘴角突然挂起了一个樱木看不见的笑容，“因为你笨！”

“哼！”樱木不满地应道，双手放松了一下，可是却没丢下流川的意思。

倏地，流川用垂在樱木胸前的手紧环着他，“因为白痴很温暖。”

 

本贴由十甫于2003年12月20日00:28:37在“花流至上”发表


End file.
